russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A Short Overview of UAAP Season 78
September 4, 2015 UAAP Season 78 opens this weekend with the opening ceremonies and four men’s basketball games in two venues featuring all eight schools. (Photo credit: PhilStar.com) A new era in the UAAP gets underway. UAAP Season 78 begins tomorrow afternoon with the customary opening ceremonies at the Smart Araneta Coliseum, followed by the UP-UE and Adamson-UST men’s basketball matchups. It will be followed by another doubleheader this Sunday at the Mall of Asia Arena, featuring the La Salle-NU and Ateneo-FEU matchups. This will be the 16th season of UAAP coverage on the ABS-CBN family of networks, and the first in the new September-May calendar. After signing another five-year deal, the People's Television (PTV) and ABS-CBN Sports expects an even wider multi-platform coverage of UAAP events, as they continue to capitalize on its rising popularity. PTV-4 is our greater coverage of the UAAP this year and beyond. For more information on the participating schools, courtside reporters and announcers, visit the official ABS-CBN Sports website by clicking this link, and also visit their Facebook and Twitter accounts; for PTV, visit our website by clicking this link, and also visit their Facebook and Twitter accounts. The deal to air the games was set a month ago, as PTV-4 entered a deal with the UAAP and PBA D-League. With PTV-4 now emphasizing more on sports programming and focusing more on college sports such as the UAAP and the PBA D-League. (*) Games will be aired on PTV-4, ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Balls HD 167, Balls SD 34, iWanTV, and ABS-CBN Mobile. Finals of the men’s basketball and women’s volleyball events are expected to air on ABS-CBN Channel 2 on a weekend. PTV 4 will feature the results of the PBA D-League and'' UAAP'' in our news programs (News@1, PTV Sports, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News). As for IBC 13, it will feature some results of the PBA every Saturday and Sunday in our news programs (Express Balita and News Team 13). 9TV (RPN), on the other hand, has been the results of the MBA in our news programs. 'New Primetime Schedule of IBC-13 (September 2015)' :Monday-Friday :02:30 - Divergent (Ingrid dela Paz) :03:15 - TreseBella: Siempre te Amare :03:45 - CESAFI Season 15 :05:45 - Fantasiko (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Izzy Canillo and Cara Eriguel) :06:30 - Express Balita (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (LIVE) :07:45 - Kung Fu Fighting (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) :08:30 - Before I Fall in Love (Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) :09:15 - Love of My Life (Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras) :10:00 - TreseBella: Dare to Dream :10:30 - TreseBella: Only You, My Love :11:00 - News Team 13 (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (LIVE) :11:45 - Report Kay Boss! (Maria Ressa) (M); Forum ni Randy (Randy David) (T); Good Take (Cathy Eigenmann) (W); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Atty. Batas Mauricio) (Th); Bitag: The New Generation (Ben Tulfo) (F) :Saturday :04:30 - PBA (LIVE) :06:30 - Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :07:15 - Ninja Kids (Francis Magundayao, Kym Vergara, Dale Baldillo, Yong Muhajil, Buboy Villar) :08:15 - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango) :09:15 - T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel) :10:15 - Express Balita Weekend (Jess Caduco and Cathy Eigenmann) (LIVE) :10:45 - Viva Box Office (VBO) :Sunday :03:00 - PBA (LIVE) :07:00 - Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Drew Arellano) :09:00 - Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :10:00 - Express Balita Weekend (Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco) (LIVE) :10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks :When it comes to the big collegiate leagues, there is ABS-CBN Sports+Action for NCAA and PTV-4 for UAAP. IBC 13, also a good alternative w/ CESAFI and NAASCU under IBC News Network (INN).